Angels
by Fallen Angel47
Summary: life vs. death


The wind blowing through her hair. Her wings drawn in tight to her back. The rain felt like little tears falling from the sky onto her face. For once, Akari felt truly scared, truly alone. She let her blood soaked sword fall from her grip. She felt weak. Akari dropped to her knees, buried her face in her hands and for once, let her self go and wept. She had hoped that this would never have to happen; yet she knew that it was inevitable. She knew that once day she would have to tell Sarka the truth. She didn't want to. She never wanted to. But she had to. It was what she did. She had hoped that Sarka would just accept it. But she was being silly. Hope never gets anyone anywhere. No matter how hard you try, how hard you fight, it will happen. No one ever accepts it. Everyone wants to give it one last try. Akari was glad that she would never have to face it. She was untouchable. Every day she saw how tough it was for someone to understand. They didn't understand how someone who had worked to protect them all of their life was now holding a blade to their neck. She hated when she'd have to look them in the eye and tell them why she was really there. She hated to look on their faces when they realized that they'd lost. When she lifted up her weapon of choice, usually an engraved Celtic sword, and hit them with her final blow. She hated everything about her job. She hated being the Angel of Death.  
  
Akari met Sarka shortly after her 11 297th "project". She didn't know it at the time, but he was not unlike herself. She was sitting on the rook of an apartment building when she saw him. He was tall with dark hair and ice blue-gray eyes. He was unlike anything she had ever seen before.  
  
He was headed for the hospital. "What a coincidence," she thought, "just where I was going." Akari followed him at a safe and unsuspicious distance. Once they were both inside, Akari sat in one of the seats in the waiting room and started sobbing. The man walked up to her and asked her what was wrong. Akari quickly made up a story about her aunt dying. The man told her that everything was going to be okay, then introduced himself as Sarka. Akari continued her helpless female role while Sarka invited her to lunch. The talk forever and soon nighttime fell. Sarka offered to walk Akari home, but she refused.  
"I can't let you leave then." Sarka had said, "It's too dangerous out there." Akari was going to fight it, but she found herself overcome by sleepiness. She'd have to stay at his place. That night she had a strange dream. She dreamt that she was engulfed in rays of light when a dark figure approached her, kissed her, and then fell down dead. She woke up in a panic, but then felt a warm, comforting arm wrap itself around her torso.  
"It's okay, I'm right here." Akari soon fell asleep and never had that dream again.  
  
Akari saw Sarka many, many times after that. They would always talk, laugh and have fun. Akari had to keep reminding herself not to get attached to him. She knew what she would eventually have to do. But still, she fell in love with Sarka.  
  
Then the day came when she knew she had to tell Sarka the truth.  
"Sarka.there is something I need to tell you. I'm not exactly who I said I was. You see, I'm.I'm, well, I'm."  
"I know, Akari. And I know why you are telling me this. This must be very difficult for you. But it's difficult for me too. But I can't just go. I can't."  
"How do you know? What do you.?"  
"Akari, I'm like you. I'm an angel too. But we are completely different. I've been dreading this day, well, because I am the Angel of Life. So you see why I can't just let you kill me."  
"But I don't want to fight you. I love you."  
"Then don't fight. Just let it happen." And with that he drew a long blade from his belt.  
"I can't. I'm sorry." Akari looked him in the eyes as she drew her sword. She let out a sigh as her wings unfolded and lifted her off the ground. Sarka joined her. Then, without warning, he slashed his blade through the air, narrowly missing Akari's stomach. Akari knew this was it. Life versus Death. She raised her sword and waited for life's next move. Sarka dipped and spun. Akari soared over his head and turned to face him. Sarka was quick. He thrusted his blade towards her chest, but he missed. Their weapons clanged as she pushed his blade away. Sarka spun with his blade outstretched. Akari felt a tingly sensation rising up from her stomach. She looked down and saw a thin, red line, blood slowly dripping out of it. She looked back up at Sarka as he charged at her. She flew upwards and came back down with her sword aimed at Sarka's chest. All at once it was over. Akari watched as Sarka's eyes widened, filled with pain. Slowly he tumbled down towards the ground. Akari glided down beside him.  
  
// Down to the earth I fell, with dripping wings, heavy things won't fly  
And the sky might catch on fire, and burn the axis of the world, that's why  
I prefer a summer sky  
To the glittering and stinging in my eye.//  
  
She let her sword down. It started raining and she collapsed. She started crying, real tears. Why did she have to do this? It wasn't fair. She looked up to the sky and screamed. She looked back at Sarka, his blood- soaked, lifeless body crumpled up on the ground. She took his blade and laid it beside him. She kissed him one last time then climber to her feet, spread her dripping wings, and left the ground. She couldn't let this get to her. She would get over it. This is what she did. She wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked around and headed towards the sunrise. She was already starting to feel better. It was a lesson to learn. A lesson not to let herself get attached to anyone like that. A lesson that death will conquer all. She smiled softly as she realized that she was still untouchable. She had never felt so alive.  
  
//I.feel so alive  
This is all I want to feel tonight.  
I.feel so alive  
Tonight and the rest of my life.// 


End file.
